The Make-It-Up Date
by JarayZ
Summary: Kaito sighed once more in disappointment this time. He stood up from his seat and walked back to where he came. To his house. There was no point in waiting any longer, as he himself knew she wouldn't make it before sunset. And their date was canceled once again it would seem. Written for Poirot Cafe Forum's Super Short Contest #2: Fight. Fem!Shin and slight KaiShin. One-shot.


**_As I said in the forum, that I'll do something normal this time XD So, here it is!_**

 ** _Written for Poirot Cafe Forum Super Short Contest #2: Fight._**

 ** _Words_ _\- 594_**

 ** _Enjoy reading! :D_**

* * *

Kaito hoped that this time she would be able to make it. Well, He _hoped_ so.

He was currently sitting on one of the many benches in Beika park, patiently waiting for a certain detective to finish whatever case she had stumbled upon while on her way to this meeting place, again. Again, because he'd lost count of how many times it had happened. For all he knew, it was _too_ much for his liking to say at least.

Kaito looked down at the phone in his left hand to checked the time. Shinichi was now twenty minutes late from the assigned time. Kaito sighed and his shoulders fell aa he leaned on the backrest, stretching both arms up in the air from boredom with a quick yawn. He was getting tired of this, he carelessly thought to himself.

That was the moment when his phone buzzed lightly before suddenly stopping, Indicated the new message that had arrived. Probably Shinichi's. He looked at his phone again, and yes, it really was from Shinichi.

/"Sorry Kai, a case came up. I would be late again so you don't have to wait for me."/

Kaito sighed once more in disappointment this time. He stood up from his seat and walked back to where he came. To his house. There was no point in waiting any longer, as he himself knew she wouldn't make it before sunset. And their date was canceled once again it would seem.

Though, he still had a lingering hope. He was hoping for that convenient circumstance to occurred again. It's always their second chance...

* * *

When Kaito reached his sweet home, he was welcomed by a new message and had to grin widely in prepared delight when he saw the content of the text.

/"Same outcome. So can I...?"/

He quickly had to lower his excitement before he was overwhelmed by pure happiness as he calmly replied, grin's still there. /"Sure, come along. You know you don't have to ask me~"/

As to what the 'same outcome' was, it was just some silly fight between her and Mouri-chan. That sometimes inconveniently or maybe _conveniently_ happened after a case, causing her to missed their dates in the process.

He had seen it for quite some time now...

Almost every time the date was canceled, Mouri-chan would yell at Shinichi in an -as he suspected-feigned exasperation and would then persuade her to visit his house to make it up for them both, and surely Shinichi would just sigh and give up willingly to her. She surely - _must_ \- have realized she couldn't win over her karate champion and best friend.

He, of course, knew how dense Shinichi could be, even after all this time that they have been dating. He could say Shinichi was probably completely oblivious to his and Mouri-chan's secretly knowing 'plan B'.

* * *

Kaito didn't have to wait for long. Just around ten minutes, he presumed before he heard the doorbell ring. Oh, that was fast~

He quickly sat up from the couch he was waiting on. His eyes filled with joy, much like a child running to welcome their parents home. Just, in this case, he was a teenage boy, walking over to welcome a person he'd dearly expected from the other side of the large piece of wood that was his front door.

"Come on in, and let's have some fun, shall we?" He said in playful and sweet tone as he invited her inside.

"Baka..." And that usual lovely blush on her face was a welcoming start for their 'make-it-up' date.

* * *

 ** _This is as normal as my untamed imagination would allowed me to write XD_**

 ** _Even just "I like it." or "It's good." is happy enough for me~ So, leave me a review, I'll say that it is imaginatively my tea of happiness._**

 ** _Thanks again for the beta read, Neo-chan!_**

 ** _\- JarayZ_**

 ** _Ps._ _Why tea? Eh, it's just happen to be my favorite XD_**


End file.
